My name is Isabella
by VenusHelena93
Summary: Isabella is on her way back to her own personal hell whenever she catches eyes with pale and rather scary young man...how did he recognize his eyes? Rated T just to be safe. REVIEW PLEASE.
1. A drive to hell

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own any of the characters in my stories. Please don't get upset if I change how the people look or how they are, it's just how I feel the story should go. This is my first fan fiction so I'm excited to see what you guys think. P.S. I don't have a beta, if you want to help me with spell checking or anything let me know? Thanks guys**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

{1}

* * *

My name is Isabella, Isabella Swan. I lived with my mother and her husband, I say husband because he isn't actually my father. My father and mother got divorced when I was just a few months old. My father's name is Charlie Swan; he is the sheriff of the "good town" of Forks. I use those quotation marks because the town Forks is my own personal hell.

My mother ran away from Forks with me as a baby, Charlie and mum got married because of me really. In high school they were sweethearts and they conceived me. Of course Charlie proposed, thinking it was the right thing to do. However my mother soon ended up unhappy and feeling trapped in Forks. Therefore you can obviously understand my uncontrollable excitement about moving back to the dull and rainy Forks for the summer. Mum is off the tropics while she leaves me with Charlie for some "much needed quality time". Honestly, all I can think is how many days until I'm back in the sunshine and with me friends.

The ridiculously small plane lands in the rain, I don't see it as a bad sign just something that is unavoidable here. Now for the most terrifying time of my whole 7 hour journey to my own personal hell...the 1 hour car ride because to insignificance alone with Charlie. I expected him to be picking me up but what I was greeted by was even more horrific than I expected. Charlie had picked me up in the police cruiser. Oh dear god, I can't even explain my embarrassing it was when the cute guy id been talking to on the plane looked at me as I had to hand my one duffle bag over to my father. As Charlie puts it in the truck of the police cruiser, lights flashing and everything I tried to hide my face so he wouldn't notice me. I wanted the ground to swallow me up right there as I swiftly ducked into the from passenger seat of the car and pulled my hood up. When Charlie got into the car he turns off the lights and pulled away.

A negative side of being in a police car? Everyone... and I mean EVERYONE drives slowly around you for fear of getting caught out and slapped with a fine. This added to the awkward silence in the car with Charlie did nothing for how tired I was. I was already homesick and I'd only just left sunny Arizona. AS the clouds got the thicker and began to get closer and closer to the ground and my eyes began to pop I realized that we were climbing up into the mountains, meaning we were less than 15 minutes away from hell. I pulled out my cell phone and surprise surprise; no reception. I shoved the useless piece of metal and plastic back into my pocket and crossed my arms as I watch the drops on rain running down the window and turn into lines as Charlie picked up his speed and passed the border sign for Forks. I was already holding my breath as I examined the people we passed, they all seemed to be wearing huge duffle coats and walking boots with fluffy ankle socks tucked into their jeans. It was hard not to laugh at their fashion choice. I wasn't much to talk about...I tended to stick to plain jeans and a shirt with some converse but honestly...these people. I looked at Charlie and he shrugged, "Things don't ever charge around here Bells, just gotta get used to it" he explained as I rolled my eyes and then smiled at him. At least he was trying to make me more comfortable.

As I let a small laugh pass my lips and uncrossed my arm we pass a group of people sitting outside the town diner, they were not like the rest of the good people of Forks. Though they were all too fashionable and, let's be honest, too gorgeous to be living in Forks. There was one specific person with them who stood out to me. Anyway... there was a boy in the group, actually I don't know if you could call him a boy really, more of a man, but he was the only one of the group who actually caught me looking. I couldn't help it, it was a strange kind of sight; they all had coffee on the table in front of them, but they hadn't been touched. They all looked off into different directions; their eyes distant, bar the one couple staring right into each other's eyes, which is just another level of awkward and the man who was now staring right into my eyes. His dark black eyes caught mine and refused to release them, regardless to how hard I tried to blink or look away. It wasn't until we stopped with a small squeal of the breaks that I caught on that Charlie had parked and I panicked, the man was still looking at me and I had an intensely uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach that I should be frightened and run away but it also felt like I was melting at his gaze. I heard a muffled explanation before Charlie lifted himself out of the car and walk to the general store next to the diner. I fight my gaze away and look back to my phone, hoping it could distract me enough to remove the temptation to look back at him, at the man and his dark black eyes and pale skin. I couldn't remember anything else about him but those two things. I heard the door open as Charlie threw a bag of groceries into the back seat and got into the car next to me with a worried look, "Bella? Are you okay you're as pale as a ghost" he sounded worried but unsure if he should ask me in case I got angry. This kind of made me sad, I didn't want there to be that fear in Charlie's voice. I smiled and put my phone down when I turned to look into his brown eyes (sometime if he was worried or sad enough he would remind me of a puppy), "I'm okay dad, don't worry. I'm just tired from all the travelling" with a small sigh I leaned my head back against the head rest and made a show of closing me eyes so he would drop it.

As Charlie pulled away I peeked back at where I had seen him and couldn't help but do a double take. He was gone, the coffee he had sitting was still there, sort of, it had been tipped over and it was now dripping off the table and onto the floor beside the blonde girl's feet. I couldn't help but notice her unimpressed grimace as she glared down at her ruined shoes. However it wasn't the tipped over coffee or the chair he had been sitting in, which was just falling over on its own that caught my attention, everyone that he had been sitting with were now all watching me. At least 7 very pale, very attractive young people were all making eye contact with me and I could have sworn that their eyes were all the same if not a slight variation of the darkness his had been.

Just as we pulled away I cause a glimpse of the smaller girl turning, standing and looking at the tree line with a small frown of worry...

Those eyes...I know them from somewhere...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought of it**

Helena xxx


	2. The Welcome Truck?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own any of the characters in my stories. Please don't get upset if I change how the people look or how they are, it's just how I feel the story should go. This is my first fan fiction so I'm excited to see what you guys think. P.S. I don't have a beta, if you want to help me with spell checking or anything let me know? Thanks guys**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

{2}

**The Welcome...Truck?**

* * *

**_"In the last chapter... _**_Just as we pulled away I cause a glimpse of the smaller girl turning, standing and looking at the tree line with a small frown of worry..._

_Those eyes...I know them from somewhere..."_

I kept my eyes peeled the whole way to the house but I never saw any of them again. I make small talk with Charlie about the weather, mum's wedding (that was awkward!) and my new school. Charlie seems over-excited about my new educations, there's only one school so it's not like he picked out the best school he could. The one thing he seemed to be going on about was the new Italian teacher who had just arrived, apparently he was actually Italian and Charlie had had a few conversations with him. As my name suggests my family is Italian down the long...long line of my ancestors and Charlie had taken to learning his "native" language at one point.

We pulled into the dirt driveway a little too quickly and skidded to a stop, when I opened my car door a realized that it must be a regular way of stopping the car for Charlie as there were similar marks all over the dirt. With a small sigh as I put my hand to my forehead I climbed out of the car with my backpack on my back. I went to get my bag from the back seat but Charlie had already lifted it and was heading to the front door with a small laugh at my awkward smile.

Just as I reach the front door I got a shiver down my spine, I turned to look at the tree line, which surrounded the side and back of the house. Searching the trees I could swear someone was watching me from between the pines. It was starting to get dark at this point. Since I couldn't find anything I walked through the door and found Charlie holding out a set of keys into my face. I laughed and took the keys out of his hand then held them out "what's this for?" I raised my eyebrow at the small wolf key ring which was attached, I remember dad getting that from his old friend when I was a kid. His name was Billy, I wondered if Billy was still alive. I was brought back from my thought by Charlie's huge grin on his face, "it's for the house...aaaaand your new car!" I couldn't stop my smile as I looked out the front window at the sound of tyres on dirty. I ran out to the front of the house and stop dead as I see an old rusty Chevy truck pulling into the drive, I look down at the key and notice the Chevy logo, with a small sigh a force a smile onto my face and remind myself that it's better than no car.

I thank Charlie and hug him awkwardly; hugs don't seem to be a typical thing for Charlie. Just as I turned to look at the car I see a very well build Native American teen jumping out of the driver seat. I flash a look at Charlie but she's too busy waving at the teen like a goof. I can see a small in the passenger seat and my smile drops as I watch the teen lifting my dad's old friend Billy into a wheel chair and wheel him towards the front door. I run out and give Billy a hug, this one was a lot less awkward, Billy was always warming than Charlie, even when I was a kid. I smiled at the old man before me and he simply shrugs and says "Things happen Bella, how're you little girl?" in that old gruff voice of my childhood. It's amazing to see him again. With all the excitement I almost forgot about the teen I had seen. I glanced up and all I saw was a huge grin on his face, with no warning at all this strange boy lifted me off my feet and spun me, my automatic reaction was to tense up. When he finally put me down I got a good look into his eyes, they were big and innocent, almost like a puppy and I smiled back at him with recognition, "Jacob!?" I squealed and jumped on him for a real hug. I giggle like a 5 year old girl as I examine my old friend; it has been at least 10 years since I have seen Jacob Black, Billy's son. He has grown up...lets be honest, very nicely. Jacob is at least 6"2/3 with shaggy dark hair which is almost falling in front of his eyes, he could do with a haircut but he always did, always as a kid. His face was exactly the same and still held that bright smile, almost a sun of its own.

After the two fathers gave a small and awkward cough we all went inside the house and talked about the car over a cup of warm tea. The two visitors were soaked through so I hung up their coats to dry beside the fire, regardless to their complaints and claims of not feeling the cold. I finally admitted that I could feel the cold off them and they gave me their coats. Not wanting to miss anything I left my bags in the hallway at the door and sat with the three men who had been a huge part of my life here previously in forks. I know this place is supposed to be my hell but it also had some heavenly aspects, Jacob being one of them. Our parents would joke about how inseparable we were as children. Jake loved my mum being around, he never knew his mother so it was nice and I was happy to share my mum with the boy I was closest with. This moment is when Jake pokes me and waves a hand in my face, apparently he had been talking away to me while I spaced out on him. I raise my eyebrows and say "oh I'm so sorry...yes Jakey?", at that the room goes quiet and then both Charlie and Billy burst out laughing and Charlie falls off his chair, I watch as Jacob goes slowly red and then realize that I used my old nickname for him, which would be embarrassing for him...now 17 years old he isn't exactly the little "Jakey" I used to know. "Oops?" I whimper with an apologetic smile at Jacob. He shrugs and says "I was trying to ask if you need a ride to school in the morning? I'm driving in too, I'd be passing your house anyway..." I can see him shuffling slightly awkwardly like he's worried I'll throw it back in his face. I swipe a huge smile on my face and say "uummmm, HEY!, since I have my new truck why don't you come here and I can drive the rest of the way?" He was a little too excited and obviously trying to contain himself when nods his head with a small smile, I almost 'awh' at him when I realize he's trying to be cool!

Awh "well, time to unpack" I state to the men and stand up from the table, Jacob awkwardly stands too and I look at him half expecting him to bow or something, it was very strange. I smiled and walked to my bags, I started by lifting my small back pack and walk up to my room, past the only bathroom in the house (that will be fun) and into my room. It's sad, the only thing that has changed is the bed, from the crib to a single bed and now there's a double bed sitting in the middle of the room. I turn to get the rest of my bags but they're sitting in the door behind me, I lean around the corner and see Jacob walking back down the stairs. I smile and pull my bag into my room. I lift the bag with my posters and laptop onto the desk and then drop my duffle bag onto the bed, I unzip it and look around the room and murmur "okay, where to start?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought of it please, REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER.**

Helena xxx


End file.
